Love in Karuta's Terms
by seyeire
Summary: In the tatami, with karuta cards between them. Both wearing yukatas. The lights, the minimal sounds. The sighs of excitement of those around them. Taichi and Arata in the Meijin Battle. "The one who can snatch away the Chihaya card..." I won't reveal which pairing I'm rooting for. Let's just see. RnR.
1. Aki no ta no

Title: **Love in Karuta's Terms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chihayafuru. Suigetsu Yuki does. **

The very first time. Funny but after all those years of knowing each other, this is the first time that they'll be able to fight. In the tatami with karuta cards between them. The lights blinding and some flashes distracting. The Meijin Match.

_A/N: I've realized that no matter who Chihaya ends up with, (if ever she does end up with someone, which I highly doubt) the friendship that is part of the appeal of the anime would be tipped to imbalance and someone will get hurt in the process. That is before I reminded myself that they are fictional characters.) :D_

-oOo-

"**We witness as Mashima-meijin defends his title for the first year. After that breathtaking match between him and the previous master, Hisashi Suo last year, this rookie has proven himself as he never lost to any of his matches this season. Now here's a surprising, or a not-so-surprising challenger, Wataya Arata from the Fukui Prefecture, who had withstood his own match against Suo in the Qualifiers."** The commentators announce as karuta players all over Japan watch in animated anticipation, because it is such rare sight: to have two young men compete for the highest rank in their society. The eternal master, Wataya-sensei's equally-skilled grandson versus the current master who quietly rose up in ranks and shocked the country by defeating the previous meijin on their first meeting.

"**If only…. If only I was able to win against Murao-san last year. Then I would have been granted the chance to play Taichi."** Arata tried to dampen down his regrets and start to focus on the game instead. The frustration of being 'left behind' (Chihaya's the Queen for the 2nd year) and the jealousy that comes with seeing Chihaya happily smiling beside Taichi has been gnawing his confidence to pieces for the last months. But this time, he's more than determined to snatch the title, to win against Taichi, to make her 'see' him.

Taichi looked at his friend and rival's determination and his started to kick in. **"Arata, I've always hated being behind you in every way, and now that there's something that I have that says I'm somehow better than you, I won't easily give it up. Chihaya momentarily forgot about you and focused on me instead, even though her eyes only showed immense pride and happiness for me, she looked at me! I won't let you take that scene away from me. I won't give this up!"**

-oOo-

Mizusawa Karuta Club members gathered on Hanano's house to watch Mashima and Chihaya, their honored senpais, fight to defend their titles.

"**President Hanano! Our Mashima-senpai is really strong, he'll definitely win, right?"** a first-year asked Sumire, the president of the club consisting of 20 members, and who had volunteered to just take care of the club while Tsukuba and the other senpais go and root for them in the Omi Jingu.

"**The challenger is a childhood friend of Mashima-senpai and Chihaya-senpai."** She explained as the girls sit down and marvel at how good-looking both Arata and Taichi are.

"**!"**, one girl gasped. **"Like an epic tale centered on a love triangle, history is much like repeating itself!" **

"**She's not that far-off,"** Sumire thought. Although she was only able to meet Arata for a few times, with Chihaya blabbering about him and the expression that Taichi wears during those times, the supportive kouhai could easily guess the situation.

-oOo- Chapter One End -oOo-

A/N: I'm used to having notes at the end of each chapter. I would like to point out some things, 1. This contains spoiler, intentionally or unintentionally. Please understand that I researched almost everything about Chihayafuru, I love poetry. So I've read the manga, read spoilers, and is currently waiting for each season 2 episode.

2. Personally, I think that the pairing should be left out to the hands of the fans, and I personally wish for Suigetsu-sensei to not make any closure on which Chihaya ends up with. That would, for me, destroy the plot. I mean, both deserves her, I actually wished for no romance on this anime once. Don't get me wrong, I'm a romance junkie and all, but still. I'm at odds with even myself.

3. I love Sudo-kun! Lol.

4. About the spoilers, I added characters from the manga, like Inokuma Dan 6. I like her sooo much, I mean she's really strong. Just imagine anyone you would like to imagine, but she looks like Levy of Fairy Tail. Or is it just me?

5. And I apologize for the mistakes of this story. I write for the heck of it, really. I'm not that good. Tell me if you find some loopholes or if there are questions. I'd gladly kill myself. Kiddin'

Ja! RnR, 'kay?


	2. Hisakata no

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2**

"**Oh! There are the senpais!"** a second-year exclaimed. Tsukuba, their vice-president is with Kana-chan,Tsukue and Nikuman. The Meijin battle cannot accommodate the Mizusawa Karuta Club so Hanano volunteered to take care of their members while Tsukuba is to cheer for Chihaya and Taichi.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, on the benches are the supporters, mostly from the Shiranami Society with Harada-sensei leading them, pride in his eyes. He may not have been given the chance to become a Master, but here are two of his students, monopolizing the top ranks of the Karuta World. **"Matsuge-kun grew up leaps and bounds. But I'm still worried. This is the first time that he'll be able to engage Megane-kun, the one he'd never dreamed he could surpass in an official match. How they never met each other in competition beats me, but this is an awful way to end that undeclared rivalry."** Harada-sensei looked over the 4 players in the mats. **"Damn that old man,"** the leader of the Suihiko Society silently curses. :D

"**No, Matsuge-kun isn't someone who'll get distracted."**

-oOo-

Kana-chan watched the scenes unfold with bated breath. She keeps on remembering all of the tragic stories of the 8th Century. Fight to deaths in the name of love. **"Only this isn't a gore duel."**

"**That Chihaya belongs to both of us. And more than the desire to unveil our feelings for her would be the guilt of doing so. I am such a coward…"** Mashima once told her, a few months after their graduation and inevitable separation. But why is there guilt? Why would there be regrets in claiming what they really want?

"**The Chiha!"** she exclaimed, and the others looked at her with questions in their eyes.

-oOo-

"**I shouldn't let him take the pace…" **Taichi looked at Arata, who is busy arranging his cards.

"**Arata usually lets the opponent create some pace, and then pulls the carpet underneath them. That kind of attack takes a moment to overcome for those who aren't really focused…"**

Arata looked down on his cards. **"I'll win this."**

**~ naniwa zuni~**

**~ aki no ta no~**

Arata got the card from his side.

"**The Chihayaburu isn't there!"** Kana-chan whispered. Which is actually a good thing. No one knows what kind of damage it would do to the person who lost at snatching the said card.

-oOo-

"**Arata won the first game!"** the Nagumo Society cheered. **"We want another Meijin. Another Master to uphold our name!"**

Taichi lost by 2 cards, and it was only because he'd been aiming at the wrong cards.

"**He was able to take the asaborake immediately. I knew that it is something to watch for, but the source of his confidence is that he knows all of the cards drawn." **Arata's memorization is on par with Taichi's but he wasn't trained to remember all of the cards, only those which would do good in future decisions.

"**My reflexes are still behind him. I still don't have the same connection that he has with the cards. It makes me want to feel guilty about having this title. I cannot be compared to Sudo, Suo and Arata when it comes to their love for karuta. But still…"** Taichi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself by looking ahead, then to the faces of all those who went to Omi Jingu just to cheer for him and Chihaya**. "I really want this."**

-oOo-

By then, the audience begins to realize what is slowly unfolding before their eyes. That sense of rightness… The way how those two seem to belong in that mat, how they seem to be perfect rivals, in all aspects. They are both calm and calculating and their stamina won't lose to the other.

On the TV coverage, the commentators are revealing bits about the two. **"They are both childhood friends with our Current Queen, Ayase Chihaya. Although they have separated on their 6****th**** Grade, these three maintained contact and were often seen cheering for each other on tournaments. Mashima-mejin became a Class A player during his 2****nd**** year in highschool, and Wataya Arata, after making it to Class A, stopped playing for almost a year and a half. These two are both promising university students."**

**~ai mite no~**

Two cards collided on the space between the Meijin and Queen matches.

"**Mashima took it!"** Nishida exclaimed. **"At the same time as Ayase!"**

It was the two of them who got Mashima's favored card. **"Harada-sensei,"** Murao asked the Shiranami head, **"ai mite no is a favorite of the meijin?"**

"**Yes, yes… Although it's a one-syllable word, he rarely lets it go, and Chihaya-chan by default can take it easily too."**

Tsukue looked at his notebook and looked for some data regarding Wataya Arata. **"The Ai mite no is also Wataya-san's favorite."**

Having noticed that, he looked at Arata tensing up and becoming more focused than ever.

**~kasasagi no~**

Again, the card is taken at the most impossible speed.

"**That was…"** Kana-chan tried to form some coherent thought to describe how graceful Arata and Chihaya were after swiping the kasasagi card away. **"It's as if they're competing in every way possible, like they are jealous of each other, and that they respect each other…"**

A/N: I am really weak in the special POV. I'm used to writing in first person and unintentionally, my narration is panelized, like I'm narrating what happens in the manga.


	3. Nani shi owaba

Chapter 3

-oOo-

Arata-01

Taichi-01

Taichi won the second match.

"**This is making me sweat more than usual…"** Miyauchi-sensei muttered. Chihaya is also in big trouble, she lost to Inokuma in their second game. As she grows accustomed to the reader, so does Inokuma and it all comes down to experience.

"**Taichi… Arata…"** Chihaya's thoughts. She can't afford to even assess the play next to her because she got her hands full. **"Taichi gets to play against Arata in an official match, I'm sooo jealous!"** Arata would always say that he's busy with school whenever she asks for rematches on their games. They rarely play against each other on practices, and Arata didn't join their society. She never had a chance to fight against him in a serious match.

-oOo-

The night before….

"**Taichi, how are you?"** Arata opened up the conversation. They've just arrived in Omi Jingu and decided to talk a bit in some Taiyaki house.

"**What's with that question? You already know the answer."**

"**Does Chihaya?-"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Nothing- Remember the day that I asked you to give Chihaya my mobile number?"**

"**Of course,"** Taichi answered, a bit flustered about the situation. The two of them, who immediately realized what the other feels for Chihaya are talking about her in an awkward manner.

"**I just felt like, when I did that, I insinuated that, no rather, it's like me saying 'don't forget about me, I'm still here' or something… But honestly, that's really what I want to say then. I don't want to be left out."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'm… Because I was in Fukui, and that the two of you are always together… Now that I'm in Tokyo and now that Chihaya's Queen, although I still feel incompetent, I…I want to try it. So Taichi, we're rivals right?"**

Arata stood there, his face red with embarrassment, and Taichi looked like he did understand what the former was trying to say. He was silent for a moment. Does he mean it? Now that the playing area is settled, he can now join?

"**We are RIVALS. But the winner in tomorrow's match, the one who can take the Chiha card, that act doesn't actually make the winner win… In the end-"**

"**That's why I'm determined to tell you this. I'll give Chihaya my own number. I'll take it to her personally. I will establish myself."**

~**na ni shi owaba~**

~_if your heart is true_

~**osakayama no~**

~_trailing vine of 'Meeting Hill'_

~**sanekazura~**

~_Isn't there some way_

~**hito no shirarede~**

~_hidden from people's gaze,_

~**kuru yoshi mo gana~**

~_that you can draw her to my side?_

A/N: I think I'll end the chapter here. I am rooting for a specific pairing, but as I've said earlier, it still pains me to see someone lose. The third match next chapter and more realizations. Although I have the rights to write whatever I want here, it's as if I'm at odds with even myself. I mean, who can be satisfied when half of my friends is on Taichi and the other half is on Arata? (Has anyone guessed which pairing I'm rooting for now? With the evidence of course. )


	4. Asajiu no

Chapter 4

**-oOo-**

Kana-chan looks around as the two start their match. **"The Chiha still isn't there."**

Nishida and Tsukue looked at her, and she whispered, "**Asajiu no,**" as if it explained everything.

_Bamboo growing_

_Among the tangled reeds_

_Like my hidden love!_

_It is too much to bear_

_That I still love her so…_

Tsukue remained silent, while Nishida tried to understand the poem, (which is a bit easier, if you ask me, compared to other poems which meanings are so hidden in symbolisms and personifications). Tsukue realized years ago, being the data miner that he is, what their president feels for Chihaya. And as far as his experiments and hypotheses go, he still cannot fathom Chihaya's feelings for Taichi. There would be times when she would go on and on telling them stories on how Arata is great, especially when the latter wins a very recent tournament, but there are also days and events where Hanano feels unsecure because Chihaya seems to care about Taichi, maybe a bit much than what is considered normal. **"Maybe even Chihaya's confused with herself, or she completely has no idea,"** was his conclusion.

And watching the two fight it out, and also try to rationalize with their own respective feelings, Tsukue becomes uneasy too. He looked around and realized that most are feeling the same, some knew the reason, and some are bothered by it.

"**Because waiting is such a pain."**

**-oOo-**

"**I could have taken that card,"** Arata regretfully looked at the Arazaran card. One of his favorites taken away from him. He doesn't have more time to dwell on that because Taichi took the next card as well.

Already on their 3rd match, they have warmed up enough. Arata is focused on taking his first card, while Taichi keeps on being distracted to the match next to them**. "I need to focus, I know Chihaya's in a pinch, but I have my own fight here! Besides, more than anyone else, I know how much stronger Chihaya is now."** He looked at Arata who is as calm as soft winds, with no hint on what he may be planning to do. **"He looks relaxed, and without a care to what may be happening around him, I think I should train more into reaching that kind of focus."**

But like how Chihaya has lots of trust to Arata who have won against Shinobu, Arata too isn't that worried for Chihaya, because he reciprocates the trust that she has on him, albeit unknowingly.

**-oOo-**

With Arata leading the score with 5 cards, 10 cards on his side, he snatched another one, his third in a row.

_~mika no hara~_

Taichi moved first, and Arata wasn't able to follow that. **"He started at the 2****nd**** syllable (mika no hara is a 3-syllable card), and I knew that, and he reacted defensively that I was thrown into confusion for a while…"**

Taichi breathed out. He should have acted maturely befitting a Master, but he knew that he acted on instinct and just snatched the mika no hara card away. **"Maybe I'm developing some kind of bonds with the card, or maybe that's just plain lucky, still… Another card, I want another card."**

"**Excuse me." **Arata stood up and breathed in for a second.Taichi stared at him, stunned that Arata for the very first time, excused for a breather. **"He isn't like that! He never gives the enemy a chance to breath, even if the act also doesn't let him be at ease."** He looked down at their cards and then back to Arata who is seated now. **"I'm going to move the cards."**

"**He arranged all his cards so that all of the 2-syllables are on his left side! What confidence is that!"** The commentator pointed out. **"He is confident that he'll be able to outrun the Master in swinging the whole left side of his area, just what is Wataya Arata planning to do?"**

"**That's not it,"** Harada noted. **"He plans to distract Matsuge-kun by arranging it in that manner, with Taichi not concentrating on the fact that he had basically mirrored his last formation."** (More or less, most of the multisyllables were on the right, and they are arranged on the left now.)

This trick was short-lived though. Taichi was able to take cards on a normal basis, as if the plan didn't work out at all.

"**Nice thinking for Megane-kun, and it might have worked if the opponent is used a pure right-hand or left-hand user, but that is not the case. Matsuge-kun is ambidextrous, and he trains his left arm the same extent as to how he trains his right."**

Arata, obviously didn't know that until that time, regained composure for his failed plan, but didn't recover fast enough to minimize the damage it made on him as well. Taichi won the 3rd game.

"**One more win. One more win,"** chanted the Shiranami Society.

A/N: There. Sorry for the late update, I'm guessing that it's late. Exams are done, so I may post the next chapter sooner. RnR. The reviews are your own choices; this is the Anonymous Era after all, so I don't believe that I have any right to limit what sorts of words are acceptable. Although I may easily get crushed by few insensitive and baseless comments like "It sucks" because there's no reason attached to it. I just said baseless, didn't I? Thanks to Hermi-ko for reading. I've realized that yes, I should probably try to add some game into it. I guess it worked? I don't know.

Let Chihayafuru fandom expand by suggesting and suggesting and really really convince others to watch and read the available scans.

And lastly, who loves Sudo-kun? Especially if you already know what happened to him in the second Regionals for Mizusawa? I'm so excited to watch it on anime. Episode 5 is up.


	5. Shinoburedo

**Chapter 5**

A/N: The fourth match. And I correct my spelling on Suo's name. It is Suo, I've updated all of the chapters, with some minor formatting edits, check out Chapter 1. There are mistakes, I'm sure. Inform me if you find some loopholes in the story and I hope that I've explained the 4th match well. Anyways, enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.

-oOo-

"_**Tsukue-kun… Tsukue-kun, can I borrow your Mizusawa Team data for a bit?"**__ Chihaya asked Tsutomu on their lunch break. Although a bit shocked, because Chihaya is interested in their teamplay, he gave it to her. __**"Why? What information do you need?"**__ he asked, his interest showing in his eyes. __**"Taichi's,"**__ she answered him, flipping through his notes. "__**Can I take this to Kana-chan? I'll have to ask something."**__ He just nodded as she sped away, leaving him confused. For a moment there, a nagging idea of Chihaya finally realizing Taichi's feelings came into his mind, but he quickly brushed it away. __**"She must be looking for Mashima's weakness."**_

_Chihaya immediately pulled Kana-chan away from her classmates and asked for some expalanations on the __**'shinoburedo', 'ai mite no', 'koisu cho' **__and__** 'asajiu no' **__cards__**.**__**"You can clearly see that!"**__ Kana-chan exclaimed, __**"all of these poems talk about deep repressed love, even you can understand it since it speaks directly to the reader."**_

"_**So Taichi relates to these cards?"**_

"_**Baka! How can you be soooo-"**__ was Kana's inner mind dialogue. Why can't Chihaya notice the feelings that the President's cards seem to relay to her?_

-oOo-

_**Fourth Game**_

"**Fifteen minutes for the memorization time."** The referee announced, the two Master contenders staring at the cards with 100% focus.

Taichi, having that awesome photographic memory, has now perfected the said skill. He can now 'move' the cards in his mind, leaving a 5% chance for an error or a fault to occur on a play. He can never beat Arata in forgetting cards position and memorizing them again in such a short time, so he devised some sort of mechanism in his brain to allow him to separate each card and move them on his head exactly the way the cards move on reality. So instead of picturing a lot of scenarios because of the constant changes of the cards, he uses 50 images in one plane, and rearranging them again and again.

"**I know his memorization style…"** Arata noted. **"And it's weakness."**

And because there's a 50% chance that the cards on play on the last match would remain, Arata has to do something with his own formation. He spent a lot of time in thinking about the best formations for every kind of opponents. Using the cards that remained on his play, since he can remember his initial formation on the previous game and forgets all the succeeding changes, he had created a formation that is exactly like his first formation on the 3rd match. There are 10 new cards, and he placed them in inconspicuous places, to throw Taichi off balance.

The trick is to place a similar card to the old position of its 'twin'. For example, there are 2 'kimi ga tame' on the Hyakunin Isshou, and on Arata's formation in the 3rd match, the first 'kimi' was placed on Arata's lower right side. He noticed that the 2 'kimi' are on play, and both are his, so he placed the 2nd 'kimi' on the old position of the 1st 'kimi', so as to make Taichi remember Arata's previous formation. So when the 1st 'kimi' is to be read, Taichi would definitely go to the old position, thinking that the 2nd 'kimi' is the 1st one because of the likeness of the 2 cards. But that is just one way to make him lose focus.

Taichi, after seeing Arata's placement, realized it immediately. **"He wants me to confuse the positions of the 'kimi ga' cards, that's why he placed them in that place. I need to remind myself that the 1****st**** 'kimi' is not in that position anymore, that's the 2****nd**** 'kimi', that's the 2****nd**** 'kimi',"** Taichi reminds himself like a mantra.

"**But…"** Arata looked at his opponent. **"You losing focus is not really my goal. I want you to concentrate on all of the traps that I've laid for you, I want you to focus on my old formation and check if there are other cards that I've placed in the same way… Your ability to move cards in your head will be your downfall in this game."**

This plan didn't backfire like the first. Arata is on the move and Taichi doesn't know how to stop his streak. Not long after, Arata is leading by 7 cards, a huge gap that makes the audience feel frustrated.

"**Excuse me; I'm going to move the cards."** Taichi moved his cards in such a manner that the change is just slight. Like moving 5 cards one space to their right. These 5 cards are all on different places, so Arata would have to memorize 5 times, to be able to keep track of them. This action gained Taichi some momentum to steal 4 cards away from Arata.

"**They are really good. Brilliant,"** commentators buzzed again. **"And news from the Queen's arena, Ayase Chihaya has successfully defended her title!"**

They heard that, they knew of Chihaya's win, and smiles crept along their faces, even though they are hell-bent on stealing each other's cards.

Two cards remained on each side, and all are 1-syllable cards now. **"It all comes down to speed." **

_~kokoro ni mo_

Taichi got the card on his side. **"There's no problem when it comes to his own area of the field,"** Harada-sensei told Miyauchi-sensei who looked quite confused. **"We've been with him every step of the way, and until now, he never seemed to get rid of his bad luck. Pray for him sensei… Pray that may the gods bless him this time and the next card to be read is the one on his side too."**

But Taichi is thinking about the opposite. When the 'ima wa' was read, Taichi attacked Arata's side even though he still have the 'ima kon to' on his side, thinking that if he is to trust his luck, he should attack the opposite's side.

The irony of fate: he could have taken the card if fate wasn't on his side, although they can assume it really isn't.

_~ naniwae no_

The card that was read is Arata's. In the end, the fourth match was decided by the luck of the draw, Mashima Taichi's bane of existence.

-oOo- Chapter Four End -oOo-

A/N: Oh, and the styles, everything that concerns Taichi, Arata and their karuta, are my own analysis. No spoilers there, well, maybe a bit.


	6. Arashi fuku

A/N: Let's finish this business. The penultimate chapter, hopefully.

**-oOo-**

**Fifth Game**

Taichi-2

Arata-2

"**This is by far one of the most excruciatingly serious matches the Karuta World has witnessed. Add to that is the fact that the two sitting on the tatami right now are still young with their future shining brighter ahead of them. Which makes us ask, what pushes this two young men here to do their best and over-exert themselves? The Queen has won her 4****th**** game and thus successfully defending her title, and on the Masters area, who will win?"**

Kana gasped. As she looked at President Mashima and Wataya Arata's match, it's as if she's been thrown into the past. The time of poetry in Japan, the time when Nanihira no Ariwara wrote the 'chihayaburu' tanka. The palace's courtroom, where the royalties sit and listen to the poetries offered by all kinds of people around the country. Kana had always wished for Ariwara to have gathered some strength to ask for his loved one's hand in marriage and protect her from becoming the Emperor's consort. And if that scene could be shown in the present, the very manifestation of that battle would be the current scene. The audiences are the courtesans, silently watching and cheering for one or the other. The Meijin being the Emperor, and although she feels some antagonism towards that thought, the challenger is none other than Ariwara no Narihira. Ayase is the Queen or the Empress, the one that Arihira no Naniwara loves. The one whom the 'chihayaburu' is written for. And this scene, the very essence of it, is Kana's ultimate wish for that tragic love thousands of years ago.

** "Let this be a change in the history, the one that has not been written, and will never be." **

-oOo-

The audience on the benches feels the tension emanating from the stage. Much more for those who are on the stage themselves. No one wants to lose, to the heat, to the pressure, to the opponent. No one wants to give up. The players still have the confidence to fight to the finish.

"**Suo, witness this. This is the start of their era, and the end of ours. Boys which reminds me of you, and there are 2 of them,"** Murao-san of Arata's society thought. He had remembered the times when all of them, the Master candidates hated Karuta just because Suo-meijin was so strong then. Although he wasn't able to become the Master himself, just by cheering for Arata, his kouhai, he relives the feeling of being in that stage too. He had entrusted his dreams to Arata, like how Sudo had tried to teach Taichi some of his techniques. (A/N: After Episode 5, I've decided that Sudo is better off as a reader, but he really wants to become Master too! Maybe next fanfic.)

"**It's Chihaya. She has always been the force behind us,"** Taichi thought as he prepares to give it all and win this match. There's no way he'll lose now that for the first time, he had such confidence in himself. He has something that Arata does not have. For the first time, he's ahead of Arata. **"I've always played just to be with Chihaya, and then for the sake of playing… I worked hard for myself, for my goal. But it would always revert to Chihaya when I'm asked what the reason for working so hard is."**

He had never felt so frustrated with himself when he cannot tell Suou-meijin that he is a Class A. He worked really hard until the time that he had defeated the ex-meijin. And that would still be because of Chihaya, because the two were much alike, and he was so in tuned with playing against her that Taichi managed to defeat Hisashi Suou. But then, between him being frustrated and him becoming Master, Mashima Taichi has grown. **"She gave me the push to selfishly grab the goal that Arata and Suou set for me."** Taichi's eyes gleamed as he set his last card on his playing field. The Chihayaburu.

"**Chihaya gave me the strength,"** Arata's turn to analyze his feelings for her. Both of them knew that this game would be a huge turning point to their lives. He arranged his cards accordingly, remembering his imageries, his motivations and Chihaya's bright smiles. How he had always been jealous of Taichi, how he wanted to snatch her away from him. **"And this time, I'll make sure I will. She taught me to keep on fighting and not losing my head to arrogance, the one who replenishes my strength, it has always been her."**

-oOo-

The fifth match left the competitors panting for breath, but their resolves burning ever so brightly. Especially now that the Chihayaburu came out to play.

"**Love can really start and end wars." **Kana noted, the fangirl in her shrieking with obvious glee.

"**It's not Chihaya's fault that we ended up like this, foolishly turning romantic rivalry into something more competitive. I can't even begin to imagine how she'll react whe she learns of this. The Chiha card is distracting me, and I can't beat Arata's reflexes, and with his Accuracy having a margin of error of 1%, I cannot camp on cards."** Taichi looks up and exhales. **"I can do this. I'm strong now."** He looks at his opponent, noticing how Arata looks so relax when he is sure that what they feel are the same. **"But so is he…"**

-oOo-

Sweat formed faster as 4 cards remained on both sides. The Chiha on Taichi's, and with his renowned defense, the chances of Arata attacking the card closest to the Master is near to zero.

"**I must take it. I must take it."** Like a mantra, Arata focused into reacting first if ever the Chiha is read.

_~Hototogisu_

Taichi attacked first and got that card from Arata's side. **"But I'm sure that at this point, what I really want is for Chihaya to notice me and look at me with pride as the new master. And I want to defeat Taichi because he is a very worthy opponent, and I know that he thinks the same."**

_~Arashi fuku_

Chihaya sat there, mesmerized at the fluidic feel of the match she is currently watching. Too awesome and too beautiful. She smiled as Arata stood up to pick up the card.

"**Down to 3 cards on each side with their wills to win unwavering, we can officially say that no matter what the result of this much is, both these young ones are Masters."** The announcer stated with a hushed voice, clearly overwhelmed by the events.

Both players are now on attack pose, ready to strike the other side. There are 8 cards left to be read, 2 dead cards included. Chigiriki na, Hisakata no and one Asaborake are all on Arata's right, while Arazaran and the other Asaborake on Taichi's left, with Chihayaburu solely on his right, Taichi's most favored side. The 2 dead cards are Hito wa isu, which makes the Hisakata no a 2-syllable card, and the Ima wa tada. All cards in the field are currently 2-syllable cards with the exception of the two asaborakes, which is somehow on Arata's advantage due to his immense Karuta game sense.

After an eternity-like pause, the reader finally read the next card, which made the audience drop their jaws.

_~Asaborake_

Without waiting for the decisive syllable, both attacked. Arata swiped Taichi's left side and Taichi touching Arata's Asaborake.

"**What the hell was that? There's no way anyone could hear the next line! That was a very reckless gamble!"** the commentator announced. But most of the experienced players knew the pressure and the desperation that the two experience. Most would have treated the card as important and one which should not be sacrificed, but the two have gone into 100% attack, ready to sacrifice their own cards. Because the deciding act it attacking the opponent and be able to send a car into his side.

"**Mashima got it!"** Nikuman-kun exclaimed. Sighs of two nature were heard. **"Matsuge-kun has embraced his luck. For many years, he has learned that it would always be the other card that's going to be read. He grew confident that this time, fate would still be cruel to him," **Harada-sensei noted.

Just when the excitement of witnessing such reckless actions tones down within the audience, they are yet again thrown into another world of confusion as Mashima passed a card to Arata.

"**W-what?!"** Kana stuttered, unable to decide whether to shriek with frustration or pull at her hair. The Chihayaburu is passed to Arata.

A/N: Cut! I sincerely apologize for a very late update just when I told a few that the next update would be sooner than later. Some personal things occurred, gomenasai. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one. The last chapter is next. :D


	7. Chihayaburu

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 7**

"**Whoa! That is the infamous offensive style of the Shiranami Society!"** teachers from other societies cried out. **"To do such a feat, Mashima-meijin really is strong," Murao acknowledged.**

Taichi looked at the Chiha card, his gaze indiscernible. **"I'll take you back."**

"**B-but… President isn't an offensive player!"** Kana-chan whispered. **"He has Harada-sensei's spirit, and the pride of the whole Shiranami Society,"** Nikuman whispered back.

Arata, confused as ever, took the card and placed it on his left. His eyes asking the question that everyone seems to be asking at the same time. **"Why did he do that?"** Basing from how Taichi's shoulders sag, it's as if he reluctantly gave up something, or have lost something.

"**This is it. The source of all the questions in my head. Why do I feel guilt? It's because I think I never gave him a fair chance."** Taichi has finally made peace with himself and with that is the realization that he indeed became selfish. He would always minimize Chihaya and Arata's interactions whenever the three of them decide to hang out together. **"I love her. That emotion brings out the best and worst in me."**

_~Chihayaburu_

Hands moved at the most incredible speed, with both hands colliding at the same card. **"So fast! Who got it?!"** everyone seems to ask as they turn to the arbiter closely watching what took place. Everyone was rooted to their places as they wait for the arbiter's decision.

"**It… They touched it at the same time,"** the president of the Karuta Federation declared. The panel was replaying it in slow-mo at the same time, trying to confirm the decision. **"The same time, exactly at the same millisecond…"**

"**Mashima-meijin lowered his chances of picking up the Chihayaburu card when he passed it to the opponent,"** the commentator resumed, breaking the silence.

"**I knew that,"** Taichi's eyes seem to say. **"I took that risk and passed Chihaya to you, giving you a chance."**

"**The card is on Wataya Arata's side,"** the arbiter solemnly said. Arata picked up the most coveted card and placed it gently on his pile.

_ Kamiyo mo kikazu  
~Tatsuta-gawa  
~Kara kurenai ni  
~Mizu kukuru to wa_

_~Hisakata no_

Mindlessly, but with eyes burning brightly, Taichi touched the Hisakata on Arata's side. Cheers can be heard from everywhere. The only hint of Arata's frustration is when he slapped the tatami after a failed swing.

"**How conceited of me to think that the Master title runs in our blood… I am strong, but still not ready. While Taichi had matured over the years. He is the black horse who trampled over the 'natural talents', the respectable elders and the old lineages of Karuta players…"**

_~Ima wa tada_

That dead card momentarily disrupts Taichi's momentum. He is fired up more than ever. He could not, would not let the title be taken away from him. Arata remembered Murao's words before the match**. "He may be your friend, but he is also the Master, the one who defeated the invincible Suou. He would never be able to do that without the skills and luck."** He regretted not engaging Taichi in any practice match. He could have gauged his strengths had he done so.

"**This is not a matter of who deserves it the most, but rather who thinks he deserves it better. That will decide this game."** Murao talks to their coach. **"But I really want Arata-kun to win."**

_~Arazaran_

That was the only remaining card on Taichi's side. He was prepared to return and with Sudo's backswing, he caught up with Arata's hand and with their hands colliding again, the Arazaran was sent flying. **"Who had it?"** The card went on flying behind Taichi, bumping into Chihaya who had the most unexplainable expression on her face. And then she relaxed.

**-oOo-**

He stood up and went to her, smiling as he did so. Chihaya reached up and handed the card to him, returning his smiles, with tears flowing streaming down her face, of happiness, of sadness, balanced equally.

"**Congratulations, Taichi."**

**-oOo-**

**Epilogue**

An hour later…

After post-match activities, Taichi went out and breathed heavily. He had lost and won. He shouldn't feel like he has lost, because first and foremost, it was his decision to pass the Chiha to Arata. And Arata took it. Not that he really gave it away. He just gave his friend a chance. He only gave Arata the chance to be with Chihaya, he paved the way for the two of them. That was the essence of him sending it to Arata's side. And Arata realized it.

"**I look forward to next year,"** his parting words to his rival and best friend. He would be spending the next months studying and joining competitions. Hopefully, those activities would take his attention away from Chihaya and Arata.

"**Besides,"** Taichi looked up, the sunset creating a very beautiful mirage of crimson in the sky, **"it's not as if the game had decided anything once and for all. In the end, it would still be Chihaya."**

**- OWARI -**

A/N: Finished at last. I apologize for the dissatisfaction that may occur. I really really thought this one through, and this is the only ending I could come up with. Thank you for bearing with me, grammar mistakes and all. :D 'Till the next Chihayafuru fanfic.


End file.
